The major thrust of the Multipurpose Arthritis Center has been in the field of education and training. Four major programs are in progress in this area. The development of methodology and evaluation of the teaching of rheumatology to residents in Family Medicine is underway. This is based on longitudinal teaching on selected patients in the Family Medicine Clinic setting by a member of the Center. Evaluation of the first 8 months teaching is currently underway with expected revisions for the following years teaching and evaluation systems. A physical therapist has been trained in the area of rheumatic disease during the past 8 monts and is currently being evaluated for knowledge and clinical skills. She will develop and conduct undegraduate physical therapy student education and graduate allied health professional education during the following years. The goal will be to conduct and evaluate teaching day in rheumatology for graduate nurses, physical therapist and occupational therapist in the Connecticut and southern Massachusetts area. A computer assisted patient education program has been nearly completed and is currently being evaluated by our nurse prior to evaluation by patients. The scope of the need for patient education has been investigated during the past year and found to be very great. The physician computer assisted education program has advanced to the point that a patient simulation will be on the computer during the next 14 months for evaluation and revision based on longitudinal encounters between physician and patient. The Research project has been successful in the study of a large group of patients and the incidence of C3 polymorphism has been studied in this initial group of patients with systemic lupus erythematosus.